Tendrils of Smoke
by Hedwig's Heart
Summary: Journey into the deep dark depths of Severus Snapes life. This is a weird story, and my first, so please go easy on me. Please, do not flame.
1. Ice Princess

****

Tendrils of Smoke

Chapter One:

Ice Princess

~~~~~~~

In the black of night, the boy slipped through the folds of the velvet maroon tent. Just after he entered the space lighted by candles, a low voice called out to him from behind the curtain cutting the tent in half. "Sit." The voice commanded.

The boy sat down in a wicker chair on one side of a small round table. On the other side was another chair just like his. In the middle of the table was a crystal ball sitting on top of a silver claw-like base. Next to the crystal ball was a stack of tarot cards.

A woman came around from behind the curtains. She was wearing a robe of maroon-colored velvet, just like her tent. On her head was a scarf of black silk. The woman had lots of jewelry adorning her neck, ears, wrists and fingers. She sat across the table from him.

"What kind of reading would you like today?" she asked him in the low voice.

"Crystal ball." The boy whispered, afraid that if he spoke he would be too loud.

The woman looked intently into her crystal ball. It seemed like forever before she finally spoke. "Your name is Severus Snape."

He nodded, leaning forward, eager to hear more, eager to see into the ball.

"You were a surprise to your parents when you came into this world. They have two other children, older than you. A girl and another boy." There was a swirl of smoke in the ball and another vision appeared. He couldn't read it, but the gypsy could. "You have never been wanted. You were always abused. You spent much time locked in your room or your lab, cooking up a new potion you read about. You studied, excuse me, study the Dark Arts quite avidly. You're an expert, you know more than your teachers."

Severus was glad that he had gone to a gypsy who was also a witch. He was also glad that he had looked at her references and found out that she did a lot of readings for witches and wizards who were studying the Dark Arts more than he was.

"You go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have to be careful while you're there because you're under the watchful eye of Albus Dumbledore. You would prefer to go to Durmstrang Academy. They delve into the Dark Arts more thoroughly there and you would enjoy that."

Severus smiled a faint cool smile. 

"What else would you like to know?" her low raspy voice asked.

Severus swallowed nervously and whispered, "What's to come in my future?"

The woman turned back to her ball and waved her hands over it once more. She stared intensely and then finally spoke up. "Soon, a man will rise up to power. Like tendrils of smoke he'll be there and your family will join his evil ways. You'll doubt your participation in the Dark Arts because of someone unique. But like tendrils of smoke you'll be there, and just the same way you'll be gone. After that when you least expect it, like tendrils of smoke something will swirl into your life. Not something, someone. And your life will never be the same again."

Severus waited for awhile and when she didn't continue he anxiously whispered, "Anything else?"

The gypsy looked back into her ball one more time, then looked up at him and said, "No."

Severus dug some coins out of the deep pocket of his robes and handed them to the gypsy. She smiled and nodded her head slightly as she took them. "Thank you, my child."

She led him to the opening of her tent and as he ran off into the night she called out, "Be careful my child of the night! If you don't, you may not be a child of the night much longer."

~~~~~~~

Severus woke up and looked around. He growled as he realized that yesterday he had come back to Hogwarts. He sat up and quickly parted the black curtain that concealed him from the other four beds in his room. He stood up, smiling at how the cold, damp concrete floor felt on the bottom of his bare feet. He loved that feeling.

He stepped to his window and parted the black curtains. He scowled at the sun shining brightly outside. He hated the sun, he hated anything bright. He loved the spell his parents had put on his house long ago. A spell that would make it dark and cold all the time. Storms came frequently there, but not often enough here at Hogwarts.

The other boys were starting to get up as well. Quickly Snape grabbed a black robe and slipped back between his curtains onto his bed. All Slytherins got dressed behind their curtains. 

After he had finished dressing he got out and put on some black shoes. He left his room and walked down the winding staircase into the black and green common room. 

There were other Slytherins sprawled out on couches, chairs, or on the floor. No one was talking, they weren't very sociable. The fireplace that was built into the left wall served no purpose. They never used it. That would only make their cold, damp tower warm and dry. That was something none of them wanted. He recognized the students in the tower as students who rose early. Other Slytherins would still be at the breakfast table and the group that was getting ready would come shortly after.

__

Drats! He thought. He hated sitting with the others, although, they did try to act a little more sociable around the other houses than they did inside the safety of their own. He climbed through portrait hole and groaned as he was quickly warmed up.

"Terrible out here, all bright and warm isn't it?" the portrait asked.

Severus turned around to see who was in the picture this time. It was the serpent, back again. "I see you've changed again." He commented.

"Yes. None of us ever want to stay out here, we always want to be where it's cold." The serpent told him.

Severus nodded. Even though one subject was supposed to stay in the portrait for the year, his always switched. They all wanted to be in the portraits inside the house where it was cool.

"Yes." Severus replied. "It's terrible out here. Now, I must go to the Old One and receive my breakfast." He told the serpent, referring to Dumbledore.

"Have fun." The serpent replied sarcastically.

As Severus walked off he felt bad for the serpent. The poor cold-blooded picture was always the temperature of the warmth of the air around him. And out here, it was too warm for any Slytherins liking.

~~~~~~~

Later that day he walked into Potions and groaned when he saw the other students already seated in the dungeon. Gryffindors! Walking through the door he sat down at one of the tables as close to the back as he could find.

The back of the classroom. That was a Slytherin's favorite place to sit. But when it came time for Potions with another house, they had to fight for the seats. All of the other students were afraid of the Potions Mistress, the Head of the House of Slytherin. For it was rumored that the Potions Professor, was a descendent of Salazar Slytherin. It was rumored that the Potions Professor could very well be the daughter or the granddaughter of Salazar Slytherin. 

Just then, the Potions Professor entered the room. Every Gryffindor in the room stiffened and every Slytherin let a slight smile play on their faces. 

The Potions Mistress had shoulder-length black hair, and black eyes with a hint of blue. She was wearing a long black velvet robe, which made her skin look very pale. _She looks like an ice princess, _Snape thought. He had always entertained the thought of her being his ice princess, unless she was wearing a long blood red velvet robe, she looked a little more human.

"As you all know," she started to say, "I am Sateen Salazin." 

Her voice was very light, very cool, very feminine. Even when she was angry, her voice always remained the same. Her eyes told the people around her, the mood she was in. 

It was rumored that her parents were the only good family members from the line Salazar Slytherin. They didn't want to be associated with their evil ancestor, yet they were people of honor who couldn't dismiss their background with a snap of their fingers. So, they had changed their last name to Salazin. 

When Sateen was born it was rumored her parents had named her Satin, but she had thought that sounded too good, too pure. She, unlike her immediate family, was like Salazar, so she had left her family at a young age and changed her name to Sateen. 

Snape was thinking about this while the beautiful professor looked coolly around the room, her gaze hardening when she looked at any of the Gryffindors, and softening whenever she looked at the Slytherins.

"My Children of the Night," she began speaking again, referring to the Slytherins. "Can call me whatever they please."

She small smile played on her lips as she looked at the children she referred to as her Children of the Night. Just like the gypsy fortuneteller. "But, anyone else," The blue in her eyes began to take on a hint of red. "Will call me Professor Salazin."

She looked around the room, her eyes softening some more. "Now, open your books to chapter one and begin studying. Severus Snape, please come with me. I'd like to talk to you in my office."

Everyone stared at him with wonder as he stood up and followed her into her office, shutting the big brick door behind him. She was already perched on the corner of her desk. "Sit." She said pointing to one of the bone chairs in front of the desk. He quickly took a seat, loving the sound of the few cracks as the bones shifted to hold his weight.

"I was looking at your grades from last year this morning, and I remembered that I wanted to talk to you. You have excellent skill in Potions. You could become a great Potions Master. I'd like to teach you everything I know that you don't, and help you perfect the potions that you already know. Will let me help you? Will you let me mentor you and make you one of the best Potions Masters?" she asked him, her blue eyes burning with intensity.

"Yes." He whispered, barely able to get that syllable out of his mouth. 

This time when she smiled, it was a true smile. The first true smile he had ever seen come from her lips, her perfect blood red lips.

As she led him out of her office, he smiled secretly inside himself. The Potions Mistress, Professor Salazin, Sateen, his Ice Princess was going to be his mentor.

****

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Sateen Salazin. All others belong to JK Rowling. No infringement is intended.


	2. Lily and Sateen

****

Tendrils of Smoke

Chapter Two:

Lily and Sateen

~~~~~~~

Severus tossed and turned his bed later that night as terrible dreams ripped through his mind. His parents were beating him relentlessly for not doing a potion perfectly. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the boy begged in his dream, tears streaming down his face. "I'll get help on my Potions!"

When he uttered that last phrase the bad dream slowly slipped away like tendrils of smoke disappearing. The beautiful face of his Ice Princess replaced his mother's angry face.

"I'd like to teach you everything I know that you don't, and help you perfect the potions that you already know." Her blood red lips spoke as the blue in her eyes burned with intensity.

"Yes." Severus whispered from his sitting position as he stared up at her with awe. "Yes!"

~~~~~~~

Severus was sitting at the table eating, well, pushing the food around his plate really. He lifted his goblet up to his lips wishing he could cast a spell to put some alcohol in the juice but not knowing how. 

He glared at the clear orange liquid in the cup, swirled it around and then took a drink. The air in the great hall suddenly changed and all the Slytherins looked up at the door. Severus thought it strange that whenever the Potions Mistress entered the room, no one but the Slytherins could feel her presence. They all smiled as she slowly walked in, making her way toward the Slytherin table.

She gently walked along the table. When she got to the middle of the table she leaned forward and whispered bitterly, "Look at that! That stupid Potter boy is warming to that mudblood Lily!"

Severus felt a huge wave of jealousy wash over him. It had been a well-known fact among all Slytherins that Sateen had wanted James Potter to be in Slytherin. Especially when he became Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Now, in their fifth year at Hogwarts, he was one of the best Seekers ever.

"I trust you'll take care of that," she whispered as she straightened and began walking some more. As she came up to Severus she placed her hand on his left shoulder and whispered into his right ear, "But not you Severus. You devote your extra time to Potions."

He nodded quickly and hoarsely whispered, "Yes, Sateen!" 

Picking up his goblet he once again wished that there were alcohol in it. He felt the comforting sensation of icy cold breath on the back of his neck as Sateen sighed. "Oh, my dear Sev," she whispered. "Here, let me put some alcohol in that glass for you."

He nodded, not really caring anymore. He was too drunk in the fragrance that wafted off of Sateen. The clean, cool, crisp scent of ice. He loved it.

"There my dear." She whispered and straightened up, patting him lightly on the shoulder.

He watched her as she walked up to the staff table, taking her seat at the end. She picked up her goblet and brought it to her lips. Peering over the top of the rim of her glass she winked at him and then took a quick sip, setting it down.

Severus watched as she turned to talk to another one of the teachers. He picked up his own goblet and took a sip. The tang of the alcohol was very present, as well as a strong fruit taste.

~~~~~~~

He was sitting in Herbology when he heard a voice behind him. He looked and saw Lily walking in, on the arm of Harry Potter.

"Hi Severus." She said as they passed the table he was seated at. 

"Don't talk to him baby." James said, sneering at Severus behind Lily's back.

Severus, who had begun to feel hopeful when Lily had greeted him, felt a large weight drop on his heart. What he wouldn't give to have Lily as a girlfriend. What he wouldn't give to call her baby.

The lesson started for the day and halfway through class an owl swooped into the room. It circled a couple of times before a dropping a note in front of Severus, hooted and then flew out. Severus looked at the black owl, growing smaller and smaller. 

"Snape the snake got a letter!" he heard James mumble to his friends.

"Come on baby, be nice." Lily whispered to him. James stopped giggling and soon his friends did the same. 

Severus picked up the letter and opened the envelope. Pulling out the parchment inside he opened it.

Severus, 

I realized that your class does not have Potions today, I was going to talk to you then. Meet me tonight after supper in my dungeon.

Sateen

He smiled slightly as he put the letter back in the envelope and tucked it into the pocket of his robes. Lily and James were now completely out of his mind.

~~~~~~~

At supper that night he noticed that Sateen slipped out of the Great Hall early. He waited five minutes before muttering, "I'm going to go take a walk." To the person next to him.

He quickly ran down the spiral stairs to the dungeon and quickly found the classroom. He stepped inside and saw Sateen at her desk, leaning back in her chair. She was holding a boa and was whispering to it.

He watched mesmerized for a couple minutes as she whispered to the boa and the long snake reacted. Then she looked up. Smiling she said, "Come in Severus."

He shakily took some steps into the room as she stood up and placed the snake back in its aquarium, shutting the lid tightly. 

She turned around gazed at him. "Severus, dear, is something wrong? Your cheeks are pink!"

"I-I-I guess I'm just kind of embarrassed." Severus stuttered.

"Embarrassed?" she asked blinking. "Why?"

"I don't know. I guess you were just having a conversation with your snake and…" he mumbled. "…And I interrupted. It really did look like you and your snake were talking back and forth!"

Sateen smiled again, and Severus realized how much he really did like smiles if they were on the faces of the right person, and there were only two people he liked to see smile. Lily and Sateen. Severus quickly pushed the thought of Lily out of his head and internally kicked himself for thinking of Lily before Sateen. 

Sateen's smile grew as if she knew how much he loved it. "We were having a conversation," she said and quickly started to explain when a look of confusion crossed his face. "I speak parseltongue. I'm able to communicate with snakes."

"Where did you learn parseltongue?" he asked her in awe.

"I didn't learn it. I don't even know if you can! I've known it since I was a baby. Some people are just born with the ability. There aren't many people who know it though. And, it's said that people who do know parseltongue are going to be great wizards or witches of the Dark Arts. Salazar knew it." She told him.

"Salazar Slytherin?" he asked her breathlessly. She nodded. She always talked about the founder of the house of Slytherin by using his first name only. She was the only person he knew of that did that.

"Is it true that you are related to Salazar Slytherin?" he asked her.

She smiled mysteriously at him. He didn't know whether to take her smile as a yes or as a no.

"Shall we get started?" she asked him.

"Started with what?" he asked.

"With your first lesson?" she asked. He nodded and she opened a drawer in her desk, pulling out a big book and dropping it on her desk. He looked at it. _Potions for the Evil One._

"Potions for the Evil One? What is that?" Severus asked her.

"This book is filled with potions that aren't even taught at Durmstrang Academy. Potions for a person who is devoted to the Dark Arts." She whispered hurriedly.

"Are you allowed to show me these? Are you even allowed to have this book in the school?" Severus asked her.

"No." she whispered, picking up the heavy book and clutching it her chest with one arm. With her free arm, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him to her office. Opening the door she walked in, closing it behind her. She grabbed his wrist again and dragged him across the room. Dropping his wrist she opened a door, and then placing her hand on his back guided him in.

He looked around and saw that there were shelves filled with books on two walls of the room. Against another wall was a large four-poster bed. There was a large table filled with vials and bowls and beakers. In the middle of the room around a large rug that displayed a snake were couches and chairs. In the snakes open mouth was a black coffee table. 

"Hold this." She said and gave him the book. He had to shift his weight onto his feet evenly to hold the heavy book. She turned her back on him and shut the door, pulling a chain from beneath her robes and locking the door behind him. She turned around; "I can take that again."

He handed her the book and she took it, walking towards the table. He was drawn to the bookshelves. He read over every title on every shelf, absorbing all the books on the Dark Arts.

He looked at the bed again and began walking towards Sateen. "Professor Salazin," he said, using that title for the first time. He now viewed her as someone greater than the Old One. For she held all the keys to the Dark Arts. "Is this your bedroom?"

She was busily flipping through the pages of the book, looking for something. She stopped and turned around. "No. This is my lab. It's the only place in the castle that I can work on the Dark Arts without anyone around. I just lock the door and let the magic take me away. I just happen to sleep in here as well. If I even sleep. And please, Severus, don't call me Professor Salazin. That may be fine for other Slytherins, but not for you. Not for you Severus. Please, call me Sateen. In fact, I demand that you call me Sateen," she began walking closer to him. "I am your mentor while we are in my lab, Severus, not your teacher." She finally reached him and she placed her hand on his shoulder, leaning down and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Severus reveled in the kiss. She stepped back and went back to the table, flipping through it some more. His heart fell when she stepped away, his cheek freezing where her lips had touched.

He wanted so badly to kiss her again. On the lips.

****

Disclaimer: The only character that is mine is Sateen Salazin. All others are owned by JK Rowling. No infringement is intended.

__


End file.
